The Bay Area Tumor Institute Community Clinical Oncology Program (BATI-CCOP) is a consortium of 7 community and county hospitals in Greater Oakland, California. Since its creation in 1979 as a CGOP and its convention to CCOP status in 1989, this consortium has continuously provided the community's cancer specialists, primary care physicians, and hospitals with an NCI-approved and funded clinical trials program. Integrating the goals of DHHS publication "Healthy People 2010" by targeting minority, low income and female populations in Alameda County and its main city, Oakland, the BATI-CCOP enables cancer patients and the general "at risk" population to participate in clinical and cancer control research of SWOG, NSABP, RTOG, COG, HLMCC and CCCWFU. Building on its achievements, the long-term objectives and specific aims of the BATI-CCOP include accrual to therapeutic trials at higher rates than comparable CCOPs, accrual of minority and pediatric patients at higher rates than all other CCOPs, aggressive cancer control recruitment and accrual exceeding NCI's cancer control research reequirements, increased interaction with research bases, and continued fulfillment of NCI's "Terms and Conditions". The CCOP will continue to accrue 95% of all eligible pediatric oncology patients in the region and will continue to excel in the recruitment of minority and female participants essentially meeting the requirements of a Minority-Based CCOP, a Pediatric CCOP and an Adult CCOP. The CCOP will also continue to exceed NCI mandates and remain the Bay Area leader in accrual to cancer prevention and control trials. The BATI-CCOP offers a successful long-term track record, an organized and committed medical community, experienced physician investigators, institutional and financial support from the Bay Area Tumor Institute, and unusual access to African American, Hispanic, Asian, pediatric, underserved, and female populations.